Within a medical environment, for example, prior to surgery, a liquid solution, such as Betadine (povidone-iodine), for example, may be spread over a surgical area in order to clean, disinfect and/or reduce the possibility of infection at the incision site. Surgeons and nurses must wait for the solution to “air dry” (i.e., without external devices) before beginning their surgical procedures. The liquid solution may typically take three to four minutes to dry. This time delay results in lost efficiency and increased costs in the medical environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for reducing time delays and associated costs, and increasing efficiencies within medical environments.